Slade VS Revy
by TheDarkWeapon
Summary: Please do not hate me for who I chose to win, I just went with what I thought was most possible. Please enjoy, and do not kill me...


Revy was tired, walking along the street of Roanapur, heading back to the Lagoon. However, she blinked once and there, right in front of her, was a man. His muscles clearly outlines against a black undersuit, and in different places, he had metal armor, his suit had metal plated boots, gauntlets, shoulder guards, a utility belt, a large neck guard that went from his nape to his chest, and a solid metal mask, one half, black as coal with no eye hole, the other, orange, showing one eye. This mask also had a grill, four slits where his mouth is.  
>He stood in the middle of the sidewalk and stared at her, his arms crossed. The moonlight catching his metallic armor and making him stand out. Revy stared at him for a few seconds, before scowling and yelling at him from around two to three car-lengths away.<br>"Hey what the fuck's your problem buddy!? Mind getting out of the fucking way so I can get going?!" she screamed, Revy wasn't in the mood to deal with some dumbass.  
>He simply stared at her, his eye gleaming, narrowed as he stared the Chinese-American girl down.<br>"I said OUT OF MY WAY!" Revy yelled, pulling out her Cutlasses and aiming them at the mysterious stranger.  
>The second she pulled out her guns the man reached behind his back and pulled a small metal cylinder out from his belt, it immediately expanded to a long, metal Bo Staff. Revy hesitated. Was this guy serious? Did he honestly intend to defend himself with basically nothing but a metal stick? She laughed, she laugh at him right to his face.<br>"Hahaha! You fucking idiot, you call that a weapon!?" she asked, pointing and laughing.  
>The figure, quick as lightening, pulled a small silver ball from a pocket in his belt and threw it at her, suspecting immediately what it was, Revy leapt sideways and rolled into a shooting position as the grenade exploded right next to her, casting smoke through the air.<br>"Fucking dick!" she yelled  
>The mercenary fired her twin Berettas at the advisory, but he immediately ran along the sidewalk, jumping and dodging all her bullets, swinging down his staff with a roar, and leaving the Chinese-American barely any time to react.<br>Revy was able to doge the attack, barely, and fired at him quickly while he was readying himself for another strike. She shot 3 bullets at him before he swung again, one went through the flesh of his right arm and spattered a small amount of blood onto the road, the other two bounced off his metal armor, making loud "PING" sounds that hurt her ears.  
>Her enemy ignored the burning pain in his arm to swing his staff again, this time slamming into the side of Revy's head hard and making her vision blur, the strike knocked the girl on her back, but she rolled backward and up to her feet, jumping to shoot at the masked man from above. He dodged again, lightening quick, and grabbed her by the leg as she came down.<br>"AHHH!" she screamed as he grabbed her right out of the air.  
>The silent assailant threw her to the road, knocking her pistols from her hands and punching hard into her belly, knocking Revy's breath away. She roared and swung a hard strike into his side, making him give another pained shout. She took this moment to roll him over on his back and slam her fist as hard as she could into his chest.<br>"Take This you mute mother fucker!"  
>This quite literally made his heart stop for a moment, and the masked man gasped for air. He then drew his legs back and kicked upward in a flash, into her belly. Revy was sent flying backward and onto the other sidewalk.<br>Revy cried out in pain as the back of her head connected with the wall of the building behind her. She felt her hair get wet with what she was sure was blood, but the mercenary girl couldn't worry about that now. Her vision swam, but the man was nowhere to be seen. She took this moment to grab her Berettas, and not more than 3 seconds later, in a flash of black and grey, he had her on the ground, delivering a strike from his staff square into her jaw.  
>"AHHHHHOOOWWW FUCK!"<br>There was a sickening crack as she felt something break. In a fit of rage, Revy swung her fist out with all her might and buried it in the man's ribs. More cracking noises as the faceless enemy clutched his chest. He knew she had broken 3 ribs at the very least, and every movement hurt.  
>"Hahah! Take that you fu- Acccggkk! Aggghhh!"<br>He worked through the pain, clutching his hands around the girl's neck and squeezing as hard as he could. Revy's neck was burning and her head felt like it was about to explode as he tried his damnedest to crush her windpipe.  
>Her vision was fading, and she frantically felt around for something to defend herself. After a few seconds the mercenary's fingers wrapped around one of her guns. She grabbed it, shooting right into the side of her enemy.<br>The masked man felt a bullet go through his side and embed itself into his lower belly and he made a roar of pain, his grip loosening slightly. Revy took her chance and with all the strength she could muster, punched right into his mask. A crack went down its side, and his eye widened in shocked, then narrowed with fury.  
>With two strong, forceful strikes of his fists, he shattered Revy's hands.<br>"AHHGGGGHHHH AHHH DAMN IT!"  
>The Chinese-American screamed in agony as her fingers were bent in unnatural angles. The mercenary was terrified. She no longer could use her guns, she was helpless. Her breath sped up and her eyes widened as the man picked her up with one hand, and clutched his side with the other.<br>He pressed her against the wall and smashed his fist into her chest. Revy's heart stopped, permanently.  
>"Ahhhggg... Agggkk... n-no! f-fuck... ahhh... ahhhnn..!"<br>She went limp, gasping for air a few times before going chillingly still.  
>The man pulled some bandages out from a pocket in his utility belt and patched his bullet wounds, limping down the street.<br>"God… Damn it…" he groaned as he pulled himself into the nearest medical clinic.


End file.
